


Tarnished Armor

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-01
Updated: 1999-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Krycek rescues Mulder...?
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Tarnished Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Disclaimer: //Insert general hoohah about CC and FOX here// Notes: This is a belated birthday prez for Ori starring mild versions of Psycho!Mulder and Krycek. Sorry it's not darker, Ori, but I hope you like! Beta done by the lovely and talented Lucy and Sue. Thank you so much, ladies. Any remaining mistakes are mine, baby.

  
**Tarnished Armor  
by Frankie**

  
I don't know what made that night so different from all the others I'd spent watching him. All I know was I was in the right place at the right time for once in my sorry life. Shit. I don't want to make it sound like destiny was smiling on me. All I did was take note of the places he went, what he did, who he did, and how many times and ways he liked to do them. It wasn't fate that brought me to the dark alley behind one of his favorite hunting grounds. It was the possibility that it would be the night I'd have the balls to show my face again and accept whatever retribution he chose to dole out. As I stood there waiting for him, I couldn't have imagined then where I'd end up or what I'd lose. 

The minutes ticked away and I started to get restless. Why the fuck was I acting like some pathetic schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher? Okay, I didn't know many schoolgirls who stalked their teachers and watched them have sex in dirty alleyways, but the other details were the same. I thought about him constantly and it stabbed at my heart whenever I did. Even though I'd been assigned to monitor him, I had genuinely admired him when we were partners. When we'd become lovers he was all I thought I'd ever want. That was until the powers that be raised the stakes and began their seduction. The empty promises of the kind of power and wealth I'd only ever dreamed of was a siren song I could not ignore. I wanted more than his love and not even my feelings for him prevented me from following my orders. I think the only thing I would have stopped short of doing was killing him. Instead, I did everything else I was told and ended up losing him, eventually reducing myself to a pitiful slob who stalked his ex-lover in the hopes of a reunion. Had I said schoolgirl before? I meant fucking lunatic. Funny how often I get those two mixed up. 

The sound of voices got my attention and I stood up straighter, hand automatically going for my gun. It was warm from my body and gave me a welcome sense of comfort as I ran my fingers over its smooth, hard lines. Besides a box turtle I had when I was a kid, it was the closest thing to a best friend I'd ever owned. I laughed to myself at the flash of memory, but immediately sobered when the two men came into view. God, it was him. I put my gun back in its holster, my eyes never leaving his form. The sight of him, all full of self-assurance and swaggering with a sensual gait, never failed to elicit the same response from my body. My stomach clenched and my heart and cock both started beating and pulsing so hard, I swore I looked like some deranged Tex Avery cartoon. I couldn't imagine what my reaction would have been if I'd been close enough to see the way his tongue played over his bottom lip, leaving a glistening trail that begged to be kissed. As I watched the two of them talking I knew that tonight I wasn't going to approach him. I'd just stand there and watch as he fucked another in a long line of pretty men, jerking off as I imagined I was the one he had crushed against the wall. Then I'd go back to my apartment and dream about him, all the while cursing myself for being nothing but a chickenshit. 

I had resigned myself to the familiar routine when things took an unexpected turn. One moment he'd been kissing and stroking the guy, the next there was a knife in his face. I couldn't hear what the guy was saying, but it was pretty obvious what his intent was when Mulder was spun around and shoved against the wall. His pants were roughly yanked down to his ankles and I wondered how far I was going to let it go before I stepped in to save him. Some sick part of myself wanted to make sure he was really grateful to me for saving his ass and another part was demanding I get over there now and stop this. No surprise which side won out. 

The scream that ripped through Mulder at the guy's first thrust didn't so much panic me as make me yearn to fuck him next. I was slightly disturbed. The discomfort soon passed and I was once again riveted by the sight of my former lover getting fucked within an inch of his life by some guy with a knife. The painful ache of my cock soon became too much to just stand idly by while someone else was getting a piece of what I'd missed for so long, and I decided to make my move. I walked up behind the guy and put my gun to the back of his head. 

"Drop the knife." 

The guy froze and I heard the clacking sound of the knife as it hit the garbage strewn asphalt. 

"Turn around." I moved back enough to allow him to follow my order. When he did, I slammed his back against the wall. I saw his face and was a little taken back that he didn't have the same glint in his eye I was so accustomed to in my fellow criminals. This guy looked terrified. 

"You like unwilling partners, huh?" I shoved the gun under his jaw, forcing his head up. His eyes flickered nervously to Mulder, who had pulled up his pants and was fastening them. 

"Hey, what is this?" The guy's voice came out high and squeaky and I almost laughed in his face. 

"You don't look at him." I snarled. He clenched his eyes shut and started stammering. 

"H-he w-wanted this. It was his idea." 

I looked at Mulder. "What the fuck is he talking about?" 

Mulder didn't say anything as he crouched to pick up the knife. When he handed it to me, I was convinced I felt the soft graze of his fingers as they touched my cold, lifeless hand. 

"Mulder, what the hell is going on?" I demanded when he didn't answer. 

"Alex, it's so good to see you." The calm, methodical way he spoke was unnerving. "I knew you'd help me." 

Before I could ask him what he meant, there was another protest from the man I had pinned to the wall. 

"What? You told me you wanted me to pull the knife. You said you liked it rough." 

I turned my attention back to the guy. "Shut up before I shoot you." 

"I don't know what he's talking about, Alex." Mulder sounded a little scared and I wondered what had caused the sudden turnaround. I didn't have much time to ponder his demeanor when he stepped up to my side and put an arm around my neck. The gesture caught me off guard and I felt my heart jump into my throat. 

"Mulder, what's going on?" I kept my eyes on the stranger as I asked the question. 

"You saw what happened." He whispered into my ear, his soft, hot breath making me want to forget about the asshole I had at gunpoint. "Are you going to let him get away with what he was doing to me?" His hand moved down to my crotch and started massaging my erection through my jeans. My hand closed tightly around the knife. 

"What do you want me to do?" I didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded so resigned and needy and I could only imagine what his next words were going to be. 

He bit my ear then and I gasped at the unexpected yet welcome pain. "Do it, Alex." 

I turned my head and stared at him. His eyes were filled with a darkness I'd never seen in him before, a darkness that I saw every time I looked in a mirror. Nodding slowly, I returned my gaze to Mulder's attacker and his eyes widened as he realized my intent. 

"Turn around." I growled the words and would have been scared myself if I'd been on the receiving end of them. 

The guys shook his head. "Just let me go. Please." 

Mulder stepped away from me and took the knife out of my hand, allowing me to grab the guy and turn him around, slamming him against the wall so hard, it knocked the breath out of him. I awkwardly started pulling his pants down with my left hand but couldn't do it effectively. Mulder, seeing my predicament, stepped in and eased the guy's pants over his hips, allowing me ready access. I next felt his hands at the waistband of my jeans as he unfastened them, releasing my aching cock. The heat of his hand on my sensitive flesh made me groan as he placed the tip against the guy's entrance. He reached a hand down and gently caressed my balls before giving them a quick, almost playful squeeze. 

"Come on, Alex, do it." He whispered again and moved around behind me. As he rubbed his crotch against my bare ass, I pushed back against him. I wanted him to fuck me so badly I could taste it, but I knew I wouldn't get what I wanted until I'd given him what he wanted. I braced myself and pushed forward, impaling the fucker in front of me. His cries shot straight to my cock and made me start to pump in and out of his ass, ripping into him with every thrust. Mulder's hands moved down and I felt him spread my ass. I anticipated his cock entering me, but instead sensed his body weight shift then felt the hot, smooth, unmistakable feeling of his tongue as it probed me. 

"God, Fox, yeah," I was babbling while the guy I was fucking whimpered. The thought that this shithead had the nerve to touch my Fox made me pump even faster and harder into him. I was going to tear up his ass and make him know he'd better never touch what was mine again. Each time I pulled back, I felt Mulder's tongue in my ass and it was enough to send me over the edge. My balls pulled up tight and I felt months of being without him build and shoot out of me, at once blessed relief and sudden loss. I slumped against my victim and felt him shaking as he cried. Stupid asshole. I leaned back and turned him around again. 

"Get the fuck out of here. You tell anyone about this and I will kill you. Trust me." 

He nodded frantically and I watched him stumble down the alley, pulling up his pants as he did. He kept looking back at me almost as if he expected me to shoot him once his back was turned. I was a lot of things, but I'd never kill someone after I let them go. If I'd wanted to kill him, I would have done it after I fucked him. 

"Okay, your turn, Alex." I was slammed against the wall and felt Mulder fumbling with his pants, then suddenly the painfully sweet burn as he pushed into me, making me his again. I cried out and felt him take the gun I hadn't realized I was still holding out of my hand. 

"How does that feel, huh?" I couldn't answer him as I felt him sliding in and out of me the way I'd dreamt of him doing it for all this time. God, it was like when we'd been together. There hadn't been anything tender about our time as lovers, but that had only made me feel so much more for him. 

"I missed you, Mulder," I managed to grunt the words as he fucked me hard, every thrust pushing me against the cold, damp bricks. I wondered how I could have lived without this for so long. I suppose you can become accustomed to anything eventually. 

"Why the fuck did you do that to me, Alex? I really cared about you, you know." 

His words hit me in the gut and as much pleasure as I was feeling at that moment, the pain of his words lessened it considerably. 

"I had to do it." I sounded pathetic. Next thing you know I'd be saying I was just following orders as if that would make everything okay. I didn't want this encounter to end up with me begging for forgiveness and him shutting me down completely. 

"And I have to do this." I felt the cold steel of the gun barrel against my temple and heard the safety clicked off. Fuck. I was going to die in some dark, dirty alley with my ex-lover's cock up my ass and a stupid smile on my face. I didn't give a shit. I'd gotten to be with him one more time. 

"Okay." I closed my eyes and readied myself for the shot. I wanted him to come first so I clenched my ass muscles around his dick and heard him gasp at the pressure. He groaned and I felt him shudder as his hot come filled my ass, leaving me with an undeniably cold, empty feeling as I knew my life was over. It wasn't so much the fact that I'd be dead, but the fact that I'd never feel him this way again. 

When nothing happened I shifted under him. He moved back and allowed me to turn around. 

"What's going on? I thought you were going to kill me." 

He smiled and shook his head then flipped the gun around and handed it to me. I took it cautiously and reholstered it. 

"I just wanted you to know I could have." He stepped closer and pressed his lips against mine. "You fucking leave me again, and I will kill you. Got it?" 

I nodded and closed my eyes as his tongue slipped past my lips and into my hungry mouth. He tasted the same and soon I was trying to consume every part of him... We broke apart and he was laughing. 

I frowned. "What's so funny?" 

"The look on that guy's face. Classic." 

"You mean, he was telling the truth?" 

"Do you care?" The look on his face was a challenge. 

I shook my head. "Not really. But if you knew I'd be here, you could have just talked to me." 

"I could have. But would it have been as much fun? Besides, I wanted to know what you'd do for me." 

I reached out a hand and pulled his head toward me. "Now you do. What's next?" I bent my head to suck gently at his neck. He'd never know how grateful I was to him for taking me back just as I'd never understand the extent to which he really cared about me, if he did at all. I could live with that. 

"I say we make ourselves decent so we don't get arrested, and then we go back to my apartment. Consider yourself in my custody." 

I looked up at him slightly alarmed and saw a warm smile. The kind of smile I remembered after we'd make love. 

"You mean..." 

"Yeah, buddy," a pull on his zipper, "You've just lost your freedom." 

I grinned, hoping I didn't look too happy. "Then take me away." 

end

* * *

March 1999   
Disclaimer: //Insert general hoohah about CC and FOX here//   
Pairing/Rating: M/K NC-17 m/m sex, rape   
Summary: Krycek rescues Mulder...?   
Notes: This is a belated birthday prez for Ori starring mild versions of Psycho!Mulder and Krycek. Sorry it's not darker, Ori, but I hope you like! Beta done by the lovely and talented Lucy and Sue. Thank you so much, ladies. Any remaining mistakes are mine, baby.   
Feedback: Are you kidding me? Please... please... obviously I'm not averse to begging... [email removed]   
---


End file.
